


Halloween Costumes <3

by Weeb_Cadence



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_Cadence/pseuds/Weeb_Cadence
Summary: It's Halloween and Bokuto is hosting a costume party Atsumu and Sakusa accidentally show up in matching costumes and everyone wrongfully assumed the two are dating. Feelings ensue. Also just warning you in all the years I've written fics this is my first full first-person fic so sorry if it's bad or doesn't make sense at some points. <3
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Halloween Costumes <3

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was supposed to be doing math during a zoom class so don't expect too much plot.

“Hurry up ya rat!” Samu called out to me from the living room. “You have 5 minutes and if you’re not in the car by then i’m leaving without ya and ya can another way to get to Bokuto’s place!”  
“I know I'm coming, I'm coming!” I yelled, looking in the mirror and running a hand through my messy hair. 

Today was the day of the Halloween costume party Bo-kun was hosting at his house for the volleyball team and some people who played either with or against us in highschool. I chose a pretty simple costume because I love Bo’s parties but they’re usually super long and I didn’t want to be wearing an uncomfortable outfit for the rest of the night. I’m going as a devil. It’s a cunning red suit paired with a pair of small horns. I grabbed my bad and my phone quickly before running out of my room and closing my bedroom door behind me. I glanced out the window quickly, making sure Samu was still there waiting. He was so I ran to the corner of the room and grabbed my black phone charger with white tape wrapped around it. I walked to the front door and opened it stepping out into the night. I turned and closed the door behind me, pulled out my house key ring with the tiny volleyball hanging from it, and locked the front door. 

Osamu rolled down his window while I was walking to the car.  
“Took you long enough, I was about to leave yer sorry ass.” Samu said to me, poking me a little as I slid inside the unlocked car and into the passenger seat.  
“Ya say that but I know you wouldn’t, ya love me too much for that~” I teased him.  
“Yeah keep on thinking that ‘Tsumu.” Samu said with slight annoyance in his voice, but I knew that it was most likely amusement.

Samu was wearing a Black suit with Skeleton makeup on his face. Suna wore the same thing, as they for some unknown reason were dead set on wearing matching costumes. Samu’s phone lit up and buzzed in the middle console.  
“Can ya check that for me?” Samu asked.  
“Sure.” I replied. I opened his phone because his password is so easy to guess. The whipped bastard has it set as Suna’s birthday. It was a text from Suna telling him that he was already there so to text him when we get there so he can meet Samu at the door. I gagged a little at the fluffiness of the message and Samu scoffed. I secretly found it amusing when they sent their little texts. 

Also a little bit of jealousy at the thing he wanted but seemed so far out of reach. I mean, when you find you’ve been in love with a germaphobe who hates your guts for the past 6-7 years you have to accept there’s pretty much no hope.   
“It’s Suna, he said he'll wait for you at the front door.” I told him.  
“Ok.” Samu responded.

~Time skip to when they arrive at Bokuto’s house~

“Ok, get out.” Samu said.  
“Ya don’t have to tell me twice, i’m gonna go find Omi Omi.” I told him.  
“Yeah, go find your boyfriend.” I told Samu.  
“Mhm.” Samu sassed me. He fucking sassed me. I watched Samu walk up to Suna and give him a kiss on the lips. I couldn’t help the small smile that formed on my face at the couples antics. I turned and walked up the stairs and walked into Bo-kun’s house. 

“TSUM TSUM YOU’RE HERE!!” I heard a loud voice yell. I didn’t even need to turn to know who it was.  
“HEY BO-KUN!” I whipped around yelling at my loud spiky haired friend, easily accepting the high-ten Bo-kun motioned to give me. Bokuto was wearing an…..owl costume?  
“Hello Atsumu-san.” A calmer voice said approaching me.  
“Heya Akaashi.” I replied, giving him a small wave. I’m not at all surprised by the fact that Akaashi is here. It’s his and Bokuto’s house afterall, and even if it wasn’t everyone knows where you find Bokuto you’ll most likely always find Akaashi close behind, and vice versa. However, what is surprising is that Akaashi is also wearing a owl costume. Or maybe it isn’t, Akaashi has always had a soft spot for Bo-kun.  
“How are you?” He asked.  
“I’m good, how about you?” I responded.  
“I’m also good.” Akaashi smiled before turning and heading in the direction of the kitchen.

“Hiya, guys!” An orange ball of fuzz yelled, running up to where me and Bo are standing in front of the stairs.   
“Hey Hinata!” Bo-kun smiled, waving. Hinata was wearing a zombie costume. He had fake blood and torn clothes but that oranga head of hair made it a little hard to find his costume as scary.  
“BOKE!!” I heard Kageyama yell. He was wearing normal clothes, but I didn’t really expect him to wear a costume anyways. “You left me with that crazy guy!”  
“He’s not crazy just a little….flirty!” Hinata replied, glancing over in Terushimas direction.

“Why hello Tobio-chan, Chibi-chan.” Oikawa said, waving in our direction smiling with one ‘Iwa-chan’ in tow. He was wearing a pretty suit, some fancy looking jewelry and a king's crown. Iwaizumi was wearing the same crown but with a black suit and a sceptre.   
“Hi Oikawa-san!” Hinata bounced.  
“Hello, Oikawa-san.” Kageyama replied.  
“You guys are looking good tonight.” Oikawa smilied.  
“Thank you Oikawa-san you’re looking good too!” Hinata replied.  
“Thank you Chibi-chan, I wouldn’t look good without Iwa-chan though!” Oikawa replied, turning and grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand, swinging it back and forth between them. Iwaizumi seemed to blush.   
“Shitty-kawa lets go get Yahaba away from Terushima before Kyoutani blows a gasket and knocks him out.” Iwaizumi told him quickly before walking the direction where Terushima was flirting with a very clearly uncomfortable Yahaba and a visibly angry Kyoutani.  
“Ooooh yeah you’re probably right.” Oikawa mentioned grimacing and speed walking behind Iwaizumi.

“So where is Sakusa-san?” Hinata asked us.  
“I don’t know I was just looking for ‘em. I don’t think he’s here yet.” I replied, sipping my drink. As if on command Omi walked through the door with a stunning white suit, his classic white mask and gloves, and a fake halo hovering above his head. I stared in awe for a second before I collected myself and noticed that everyone was staring at us two.

“What?!” I suddenly asked, a bit self conscious.  
Hinata was the first to break the silence.  
“Atsumu-san, Sakusa-san I didn’t know you two were dating!” Hinata yelled.  
“WHAT?!” I asked trying to keep my voice low, but quite obviously failing.  
“You know? The matching costumes. Angel and Devil? You guys don’t have to hide from us, you know, we support you!” Bo-kun responded with a raised eyebrow. Normally I would’ve been touched by that sentiment but right now everyone was under the impression that I was dating my crush. Which I wouldn’t mind by the way, but that's not the point.  
“I FUCKING KNEW IT YA SON OF A BITCH!!” Samu yelled, pointing a finger at me accusingly.  
“Nice going Tsumu.” Suna said with a bitchy look on his face and raised his cup at me.  
“Who knew the rat would finally confess after all this time?” Tsukishima said, getting a slight shove from his freckled boyfriend.  
“Wait what?” Omi asks, finally saying something about this whole ordeal.  
“You know how Tsum Tsum has been crushing on you since the Tokyo training camp back in highschool?” Bo asks.  
“He’s been WHAT?” Omi asks, shock present in his voice.

“Bo-kun…..” I started.  
“Yeah?” He asks.  
“ _Yep, officially the worst Halloween ever. Someone kill me now.”_ I thought to myself grimacing.  
“We’re not dating, the costumes were just coincidence and I haven't confessed yet.” I said sighing and rubbing my forehead.  
The whole room was silent for a good few minutes.  
“Oh, shit.” Tsukishima spoke up, earning another shove from his boyfriend.  
“AHH TSUM TSUM I’M SORRY!” Bokuto cried.  
“It’s ok Bo-kun.” I replied, walking into the kitchen, getting another drink, and walking out the back door to look at the sky. After a few minutes alone with the quiet night someone opened the sliding door and stepped out next to me. I turned to see who it was and to my surprise it was Omi.

“A-Ah, Omi…” I stuttered.  
“Mhm.” He replied. We sat in an awkward silence for what felt like ages before he finally spoke his mind.  
“ So, you’ve liked me for 6 almost 7 years now huh?” He asked before turning his head towards me, keeping his distance from the dirtiness of Bokuto's house.  
“Y-yeah..” I started, clearing my throat and taking a deep breath before attempting to speak again. “I know ya probably think it’s gross, so i’m sorry-” I was about to say more when I was interrupted.

“ I guess that's a good thing since I’ve liked you for the past year or so also.” He replied calmly like what he said hadn’t just shifted my universe.  
“Huh?.....” I asked, dazed.  
“I said I've liked you for the past year or so, what are you deaf?” He asked scowling. “I’ve probably liked you for much longer but I didn’t notice until around the start of last year. Though maybe I realized even before that but just didn’t want to adm-”   
“Woah, woah, woah Omi slow down a bit will ya?!” I asked, trying to will the scarlet blush plastered across my features to go away. “ You’ve liked me for a long time?” He nodded.  
“A-Are ya sure Omi because if yer just sayin this to make me feel better then yo-” I started before I felt a gloved hand cover my mouth.  
“Shut up.” He said sternly, glaring at me. “Just let me ask you out without you doubting me ok?” 

I nodded quickly.

 _“Like I could ever say no to that.”_ I thought to myself.  
“So, Atsumu, would you like to go out on a date with me?” He asked, looking me in my eyes, the dark orbs piercing through my soul and my self restraint.  
“Of course, but are you sure? You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” I reassured him, though I really hoped he didn’t need it.

He scoffed.

“You know better than anyone that I never do anything I don’t want to.” He said, pulling down his mask to reveal his soft smile. My stomach did flips and before I knew it I was smiling too. _“Maybe this wasn’t the worst Halloween ever after all.”_ I thought to myself while looking at the stars with my cru- no my boyfriend Kiyoomi Sakusa. My Omi-kun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this short fic. I have an ongoing Iwaoi fic on here if you want to read that. If you want to follow my Wattpad I also post my Iwaoi one on there along with another story which is longer, ongoing, and Tsukiyama-centric. I plan to post some stories only on this platform, some stories only on Wattpad, and some on both so you can follow that too if you want to read it all. It's obviously not necessary though. You can find me on there by searching up my user name (it's the same as on here). - Weeb_Cadence <3


End file.
